wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Called 9
8:14:47 PM Josie: Ry wakes up the next evening with Tess still snoozling and kinda partly draped over him. She's pretty heavy. 8:15:40 PM Rycroft: Rycroft checks the time. 8:16:17 PM Josie: Sunset; probably around 5 p.m. 8:16:32 PM Rycroft: Rycroft rubs his eyes and tries to gently extricate himself. 8:17:29 PM Josie: Roll a D10! 8:17:38 PM Rycroft: (( 1! )) 8:19:01 PM Josie: He almost manages to push Tess off the bed, but she snorts and wakes up, grabbing him so she doesn't fall! 8:19:51 PM Josie: Tess: Eeyai! 8:19:56 PM Rycroft: .... sorry about that. 8:20:30 PM Rycroft: I was trying to extricate myself gently, but my leg got all tangled up in the sheets. 8:20:34 PM Josie: Tess: No, that's fine. ... wow, I'm all over you, huh. 8:20:50 PM Josie: She kisses him on the cheek and sits up, carefully. 8:25:20 PM Rycroft: Rycroft sits up and checks his messages. 8:26:46 PM Josie: There's a note from Rose--just an address and the words "Anytime." 8:27:56 PM Rycroft: Rycroft texts back. "Specificity is the sould of good communication." 8:30:07 PM Josie: Rose sends a note: "We'll wake him up when you get here--and the movers will start then." 8:32:22 PM Rycroft: Better get ready to move. 8:33:25 PM Josie: Tess: Why, am I sitting on your foot? 8:33:31 PM Josie: She moves a little bit in case she is. 8:33:51 PM Rycroft: Rose is moving us to a new place. 8:35:34 PM Josie: Tess: Oh, wow, okay. Hopefully I won't take up most of your closet there. 8:44:04 PM Rycroft: I'm assuming it'll be bigger. 8:44:14 PM Rycroft: I have to go interview this faerie guy. 8:44:44 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah. I guess our family's expanding. Oh? Well, make sure he doesn't put the mojo on you. 8:45:21 PM Rycroft: I'm not worried. I'll have an iron crowbar. 8:50:00 PM Josie: Tess: Good call. I should probably stay here with the kids, huh? 8:59:02 PM Rycroft: Why wouldn't you? 8:59:43 PM Josie: Tess: Well, I *do* like spending time with you. And beating up monsters and stuff. 9:00:38 PM Rycroft: Well, hopefully that won't happen as much now. 9:01:35 PM Josie: She eyes him. "Yeah?" 9:04:12 PM Rycroft: Well, that's why we're moving. 9:06:38 PM Rycroft: Less monsters, hopefully. 9:19:05 PM Josie: Tess: I hope so too. I was kinda worried when you started texting me in a weird language. 9:19:33 PM Rycroft: That was weird. 9:20:12 PM Josie: Tess: What did it feel like? 9:20:32 PM Rycroft: Like too much absinthe. 9:22:47 PM Josie: Tess: Oh, ugh, France. I remember that feeling. 9:23:53 PM Rycroft: Yeah. 9:25:22 PM Rycroft: Rycroft gets up and gets dressed. 9:26:09 PM Josie: Tess does too. 9:26:16 PM Josie: Tess: You sure you're okay? 9:26:40 PM Rycroft: No after effects that I can tell. 9:31:46 PM Rycroft: Just a desire to never ever do that again. 9:32:24 PM Josie: Tess: Good. I hear some folks get addicted the first time. 9:34:01 PM Rycroft: Ugh, no. 9:35:14 PM Josie: Tess: You had a bad trip. Wow, I haven't gotten to use that one since the '60s. 9:35:36 PM Rycroft: Mmm. Was it good for you? 9:36:23 PM Josie: Tess: The trip? I tried to eat a couch, so... not really? 9:38:29 PM Rycroft: No, I mean using the term bad trip just now. 9:41:03 PM Josie: Tess: Oh! Hehehe, yeah. My head is all full of old slang. You'd be surprised how often I *really* want to say "that's the cat's pajamas!" 9:43:11 PM Rycroft: Why don't you? Aren't the young people today wearing handlebar mustaches and old clothes? Retro is in. 9:44:42 PM Josie: Tess: Only for hipsters. I don't think I'm a hipster, am I? 9:45:48 PM Rycroft: I don't think so. Just saying, it's probably not that odd to use whatever slang you want. 9:47:00 PM Josie: Tess: I'm pretty careful about it, normally. 9:47:49 PM Rycroft: Rycroft smiles and gives her a kiss. 9:48:56 PM Josie: She kisses him back. 9:50:28 PM Rycroft: I'd better drink my fill before I leave. 9:52:14 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah. We'll just have to trust Gray to have a full fridge in the new place, I guess. You know she does blood drives and stuff all the time to make sure there's enough out there for humans too. 9:57:13 PM | Edited 9:57:22 PM Rycroft: I know. I just mean that the last couple times I've gone out, I've had to bleed or use my powers a lot more than I anticipated. 9:58:41 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah. Maybe we should start locking the fridge. 10:00:05 PM Rycroft: Why? Is Faye getting in there? 10:00:51 PM Josie: Tess: Nah. I'm just worried someone else might. It's one of our major vulnerabilities. 10:01:37 PM Rycroft: Good point. Not the worst idea. 10:05:55 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes to the fridge! 10:06:50 PM Josie: Six blood packs left! 10:07:07 PM Rycroft: Rycroft opens one up and sniffs at it. 10:07:09 PM Josie: Tess follows. 10:07:12 PM Josie: Smells pretty good! 10:07:24 PM Rycroft: Rycroft downs it. 10:07:49 PM Josie: He doesn't die horribly! 10:09:29 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks around, is Lizard about? 10:09:58 PM Josie: Nope! She must be sleepin' in. No sign of Faye either. 10:11:51 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes and checks on her. 10:13:01 PM Josie: She's sleeping; Faye is on top of her feet. 10:14:27 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes and gets his coat. "Okay. I'm heading out. Tell them to expect movers, have Faye become invisible or what have you." 10:15:17 PM Josie: Tess: Will do. Good luck. And be careful, okay? 10:15:46 PM Rycroft: I will. I'll be in touch. Call me if anything happens. 10:17:33 PM Rycroft: Rycroft heads down to the basement first to get his rat. 10:22:48 PM Josie: The rat shuffles out when he sniffs him. 10:25:08 PM Rycroft: Rycroft opens his pocket up. "Hope you don't mind leaving. Looks like we'll be moving pretty soon. Hop in, I have to go ask some questions of a faerie. Which is definitely the strangest thing I've ever said to a rat in my life." 10:28:18 PM Josie: Silver: Do you talk to a lot of rats? And what kind of faerie? 10:28:20 PM Josie: He hops in. 10:29:21 PM Rycroft: The guy from last night. Don't worry, I likely won't need you for that, but I just want to make sure you make it to the new place. 10:31:28 PM Josie: Silver: Ah, good. He didn't seem likely to try to eat me or make me dance. 10:32:56 PM Rycroft: No worries. I'm gonna stop at a hardware store and get a crowbar first. Something imposing and iron. Feel free to nap, though, I'll let you know if I need you. 10:40:54 PM Josie: Silver: All right. 11:09:12 PM Josie: The rat settles in. He's pretty still! 11:09:45 PM Rycroft: Rycroft heads out, going to a hardware store first, then hoping a cab and going to the address. 11:12:47 PM Josie: Easily done. 11:13:52 PM Josie: The address is a little bit out of the city, and turns out to be a *very* expensive-looking beachhouse off the ocean. Of course it's too cold for swimming, but it's pretty nice for walking and the like. 11:17:47 PM Josie: It's a pretty big, opulent house, and very modern, sprawled out at the edge of the beach. There's not much in the way of trees around it. 11:23:03 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes to the front door! 11:24:37 PM Josie: It's up a bit and there's a window with a clear view of it--and some videocameras, too. And apparently, another weight-sensing plate. 11:28:36 PM Rycroft: Rycroft knocks. 6:42:02 PM Josie: Rose answers the door herself, smiling at Ry. She's wearing a neat black suit and has taken her shoes off. 6:42:22 PM Josie: Rose: There you are. Had a nice rest, I hope. You're not sparkling anymore, so that's good. 6:43:20 PM Rycroft: Yeah, I never want to do that again. 6:46:36 PM Josie: Rose: I don't think you'll have to. He's not in any shape for it anyway; he had a blood transfusion as it was. It seems fae are a bit more fragile than we are. 6:51:28 PM Rycroft: Mmm. He's not trying any fae stuff, right? 6:52:07 PM Josie: Rose: No. Which is quite interesting all in itself. 6:54:52 PM Rycroft: Why do you say that? 6:56:03 PM Josie: Rose: There are a number of possibilities. Maybe he doesn't have magic. 6:56:23 PM Josie: Rose: Maybe he wants what we've got enough to wait out the... inconvenience. 6:58:23 PM Rycroft: What is it we have? Besides Lizard. 7:00:53 PM Josie: Rose: That might be it. But I'm still not sure what exactly he wants *with* her. 7:01:17 PM Josie: Rose: I haven't really asked him any questions, though. I have a specialist if we need it, but I thought you'd rather have a go first. 7:02:14 PM Rycroft: I can try. 7:03:52 PM Josie: She smiles. "All right." 7:05:40 PM Rycroft: Anything in particular you want to me to ask him? 7:06:40 PM Josie: Rose: Not really. Find out why he's here and what he wants with Lizard. She *really* does need a better name. And if you can find out what a Greensinger is, do. 7:06:42 PM Josie: She leads him through the kitchen, and into the living room, a spacious room in whites and light blues, all very open and very modern. Except that there's an elf guy ziptied to a chair at the dining room table. Incongruously he's wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a D20 saying "crit happens!" on it. No shoes or socks. 7:09:05 PM Rycroft: Rycroft takes his coat off and sets it down carefully. 7:10:52 PM Josie: Malag eyes him. He's got some stitches over his eyebrow now, probably from getting thrown into the wall the previous night. 7:12:13 PM Rycroft: Rycroft pulls out his crowbar. "Evening, sunshine." 7:12:47 PM Josie: He rolls his eyes. "We don't even have sunlight. Demon." 7:17:01 PM Rycroft: Interesting. What do you have instead? 7:17:32 PM Josie: Malag: Normal light. That doesn't burn. 7:19:23 PM Rycroft: Where does it come from? 7:19:44 PM Josie: He eyes Ry like he's nuts. "The sky?" 7:20:23 PM Rycroft: So how did you get here? 7:21:33 PM Josie: He starts speaking in that weird Klingon-Welsh hybrid again. 7:23:20 PM Josie: Judging from how much he's rolling his eyes he's not terribly impressed with the question. 7:26:31 PM Rycroft: I didn't catch that. I don't speak 'Faerie Asshole'. 7:26:48 PM Josie: Malagerin: You're a kidnapper and *I'm* the asshole? 7:30:10 PM Rycroft: Yes. 7:30:28 PM Rycroft: So what's a Greensinger? 7:31:00 PM Josie: Malagerin: ... I could try, but you'd only hear it as fae again. Your language doesn't even have those concepts in it. 7:32:51 PM Rycroft: Some kind of royalty? 7:33:36 PM Josie: Malagerin frowns. "... that might be the closest you can get to the concept, yes." 7:36:07 PM Josie: Malagerin: Royalty that royals by being? 7:37:04 PM Josie: Malagerin: Does that... does that help? 7:37:47 PM Rycroft: A little, yes. 7:38:06 PM Josie: Malagerin: Why are you asking me, anyway? 7:38:20 PM Rycroft: A being that just kind of exudes and generates authority just by exisiting? 7:39:51 PM Josie: Malagerin: ... yes, but... not just authority. Existence? order? 7:40:28 PM Josie: Malagerin: ... they make things go? 7:43:06 PM Josie: Malag: ... great, now I'm playing charades with a kidnapper. Why are you *asking* me? Why don't you ask the one you abducted? 7:43:53 PM Rycroft: I didn't abduct anything. Why did you come into my building? 7:44:21 PM Josie: Malag: To *save* her, obviously. 7:45:04 PM Rycroft: Why? What's your stake in this? 7:46:37 PM Josie: Malag: ... why would I have to have a stake in it? Can't I just rescue somebody? 7:51:44 PM Rycroft: Usually most heroes go to save a loved one, or someone he or she wants as a loved one. Damsels and all of that. 7:53:19 PM Josie: Malag: Well I haven't ever met her. 7:55:58 PM Josie: He shifts, uncomfortably in his chair. 7:56:24 PM Rycroft: But I'm not wrong, am I? You're looking for a chance to become Mr. Greensinger. 7:56:48 PM Rycroft: Did you see her one day in a marketplace? Was she disguised as a commoner? 7:58:37 PM Josie: He turns bright red, though it's hard to tell if it's embarassment or anger. "I *don't* want to be Mr. *anything.*" 7:58:56 PM Josie: Malag: And I've *never* met her. Not ever. Disguised or not. 8:00:23 PM Rycroft: So, how did you get here? 8:01:01 PM Josie: Malag: I *told* you once already. 8:01:08 PM Josie: He launches in an explanation, all in Elven. 8:01:49 PM Rycroft: Magic hole? 8:04:22 PM Josie: Malag: ... yes. Yes. I walked through a magic hole. 8:07:23 PM Rycroft: Is this a common occurence? Are such magic holes just lying around where you're from? Or did you open it yourself? Or have someone else send you here? 8:10:25 PM Josie: Malag: No, I had to... wait, why would I even tell you that? Why am I talking to you *at all.* 8:13:32 PM Rycroft: Good question. Maybe because you've had some time to think and you realize that if I *am* holding your damsel, that there might be a direct correlation between your cooperation and said Greensinger's theoretical well-being. 8:15:52 PM Josie: He sighs. "I had to find the right place and fight my way to it." 8:16:43 PM Rycroft: So are talking a field of mirrors in an enchanted forest? Ancient ruins? 8:18:08 PM Josie: Malag: No, but you obviously know what I'm talking about. ... well, your end was a lot of trees. 8:19:43 PM Rycroft: So, what led you to my building? 8:20:35 PM Josie: Malag looks at Ry like he's nuts. 8:20:41 PM Josie: Malag: ... it's where she is. 8:26:32 PM Rycroft: So you just know where she is? 8:28:50 PM Josie: Malag: Of course I do. 8:30:23 PM Rycroft: Even right now? 8:32:28 PM Josie: He looks in the direction of Ry's apartment. "She's that way." 8:33:27 PM Rycroft: So, can you do that because of who you are or what you are? 8:35:49 PM Josie: Malag: ... a lot of people will know where a Greensinger is. 8:38:18 PM Rycroft: What kind of people? 8:40:05 PM Josie: Malag: Anyone from my homeland. ... though not all of them will, either. 8:42:56 PM Rycroft: Do you know why that is? 8:43:57 PM Josie: Malag: I have no idea. 8:44:01 PM Josie: He *eyes* Ry. 8:44:08 PM Josie: ((Roll a d10!)) 8:45:37 PM Rycroft: ((8!)) 8:46:02 PM Josie: Hiding something! 8:47:18 PM Rycroft: I think you do have an idea, though. 8:49:35 PM Josie: He sighs huffily. 8:50:05 PM Josie: Malag: Some of it depends on blood, and some of it on how much ... that's not going to come through right anyway. Connection? 8:54:28 PM Rycroft: Bloodlines, you mean? Some bloodlines react strongly to other bloodlines? 8:56:41 PM Josie: Malag: Yes. But that's not exactly what I was talking about. It's a sort of... connection between people. Not necessarily people you know. 8:56:55 PM Josie: Malag: ... could you put the iron down? 9:01:26 PM Rycroft: Rycroft shrugs, and sets it down on a table, but doesn't really get far away from the crowbar. 9:01:31 PM Rycroft: Sure. 9:04:43 PM Josie: Malag: Thank you. Now it's *almost* a civilized conversation. 9:06:07 PM Josie: Malag: I don't understand why you don't just let her go. 9:06:20 PM Josie: Malag: You don't even seem to know what she is. What's the point? 9:10:18 PM Rycroft: Because nothing is every that simple. 9:11:54 PM Josie: Malag: Well, what do you want? You haven't even issued any demands. 9:12:41 PM Rycroft: Mmmhm. Think about that for a few moments. Why would I *not* issue demands? 9:13:23 PM Josie: Malag: ...because you plan to kill her anyway. 9:16:24 PM Josie: He wriggles a bit, and his chair falls over. 9:25:35 PM Rycroft: Ow. That looks like it hurt. 9:25:46 PM Rycroft: What would i benefit by killing anyone? 9:26:41 PM Josie: Malag: Gee, I have no idea how you could possibly benefit from disrupting the natural order. 9:26:45 PM Josie: He squirms more. 9:27:22 PM Rycroft: I know that you're being facetious, but really, how *would* that benefit me? 9:27:44 PM Rycroft: Seriously? 9:28:29 PM Josie: Malag: It's not even an act of war! It's an act of... of *genocide.* 9:30:47 PM Rycroft: Then *why* would I do it? I'm not some mustache twirling storybook villain. 9:31:35 PM Josie: Malag: I don't know what your politics are! Maybe you're an arms dealer, how should I know! 9:31:52 PM Josie: He's managed to cut himself trying to get out of the zipties, and he's bleeding a bit. Still smells *great*. 9:32:02 PM Josie: But today you're not half-starved! 9:32:51 PM Rycroft: Rycroft grabs the crowbar, then lifts the chair up to right him. 9:34:11 PM Josie: Easily done! He grunts a bit. 9:35:06 PM Rycroft: Rycroft leaves him in the room and looks for Rose! 9:37:32 PM Josie: Rose is in an adjacent room--a bedroom. Also fairly open, mostly white and light colors. She's sitting at the desk with her laptop, typing, but looks up when Ry comes in. 9:37:48 PM Rycroft: So, you get all that? 9:38:29 PM Josie: Rose: Yes. Interesting, hm? I don't want to start a war. Especially not now. 9:39:37 PM Rycroft: I'm much more concerned with the whole 'we can sense where she is' thing. 9:40:20 PM Josie: Rose: Mmm. Indeed. Of course, once she's here, magic *should* prevent that. 9:40:42 PM Rycroft: Here? 9:41:19 PM Josie: Rose: Yes, here. I've had the house enchanted fairly thoroughly. You *did* say you didn't mind moving. 9:42:37 PM Rycroft: True. 9:42:53 PM Rycroft: What are you going to do with Prince Charming? 9:43:52 PM Josie: Rose: You're not going to like my suggestion. 9:46:17 PM Rycroft: Rycroft facepalms. "Besides all the stuff with me and not wanting 'designated fae babysitter' to become my new job title, putting him in the same house with her is just *asking* for trouble. That I'll have to deal with." 9:47:02 PM Josie: Rose: You'll still have Tess. And... aren't you curious? 9:47:13 PM Josie: Rose: More to the point, if he sees she's fine and not being held or coerced, he might go away. 9:47:31 PM Rycroft: And when he sees that she's now one of the living dead? 9:48:06 PM Rycroft: And he goes away? And tells everyone in Fairyland? 9:49:29 PM Josie: Rose: You say that like it's a bad thing. 9:49:55 PM Josie: Rose: It obviously hasn't made her *not* a Greensinger before. And besides, *we're* not the ones that did it. And she knows it. 9:50:24 PM Rycroft: I thought you *didn't* want word getting back. That's why Faye is still living with me, remember? 9:51:19 PM Josie: Rose: I don't. Until and unless we know what word will get back. I'd suggest leaving him tied to a chair. 10:00:06 PM Rycroft: I still suspect that this is all just a reality show you're secretly filming. 10:00:18 PM Josie: Rose laughs. 10:00:37 PM Josie: Rose: What would we call it? 10:01:05 PM Josie: Rose: I like the idea, though. 10:01:19 PM Josie: She stands up and twines her arms around Ry. 10:01:37 PM Rycroft: Of course you would like it, you're not the hapless star. 10:03:21 PM Josie: Rose: But think of the product sales. You could have your face on a T-shirt. 10:03:48 PM Rycroft: that sounds awful. 10:04:53 PM Josie: Rose: Coffee-cups. Tents. Pencils. The marketing opportunities are endless. 10:05:57 PM Rycroft: .... tents? And still no. 10:07:07 PM Josie: Rose: Why not? Cellphone cases, your own brand of liquor, car accessories... 10:07:26 PM Josie: Rose: It'll be the new Duck Dynasty. 10:11:42 PM Josie: Rose: You'll look wonderful in camo. 10:12:17 PM Rycroft: Maybe I'll just kill him with a crowbar. 10:14:12 PM Josie: Rose: Don't do that. Look, how about this. I'll come back here tonight, and if he's not playing nice by then, I'll put him somewhere else. 10:14:48 PM Josie: Rose: It's those damn sad puppy eyes of yours, Ry. That shouldn't work for vampires. It's not right. 10:18:04 PM Josie: Rose: Especially when one's a kitten eye anyway. 10:20:26 PM Rycroft: ... it's not that I'm worried about him, not really. I'm just worried that it's going to keep happening. 10:21:07 PM Josie: Rose: Not if you keep her in the house. 10:21:22 PM Josie: Rose: Nothing from outside can see in here. 10:23:35 PM Rycroft: It doesn't matter. Yes, it'll help. But eventually another will find out about her. And another. 10:24:06 PM Josie: Rose: Well they can't all stay here. I still wonder what this one wants with our Lizard. 10:24:35 PM Rycroft: And I can't keep her in the house forever. 10:25:22 PM Josie: Rose: No, of course not. Certainly not more than a year or two, at any rate. Hopefully she'll have the rules down well enough and control over any powers she has--has she got any--by that point to not be a danger to anyone, including herself. 10:27:32 PM Rycroft: You really think we'll be able to go a year without another faerie or some other monstrosity coming along to screw with any plans we might have? 10:27:50 PM Josie: Rose: ... I know you better than that. 10:28:20 PM Josie: Rose: But I know you can keep her safe, however you do it. Try not to crowbar that guy, but if you have to, call me afterward. 10:36:46 PM Rycroft: When will the movers be moving? 10:37:23 PM | Edited 10:37:32 PM Josie: Rose: They should be packing things up now, actually. I let Tess know. 10:39:46 PM Rycroft: ... I liked that apartment. 10:40:32 PM Josie: Rose: I know. You can go back to it, you know. Once this war business is put to bed. 10:44:16 PM Rycroft: ... I don't know. 10:44:26 PM Rycroft: I need a cage for a rat. 10:44:45 PM Josie: Rose: Big, small, luxe or portable? 10:45:15 PM Rycroft: Big. But iron would be good to keep Faye out. 10:48:34 PM Josie: Rose: I'll make arrangements, then. 10:49:03 PM Josie: Rose: ... and I'll see you tonight. Don't worry about the movers, by the way. They won't blink at seeing a man tied up in your living room. 10:49:47 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. 10:50:26 PM Josie: Rose kisses him, or tries to. She'll back off if he's not interested, though. 10:56:17 PM Rycroft: He kisses her back, lightly. More distracted than upset. 10:56:55 PM Josie: Rose: Mm. I'll see you later. And hopefully I'll have some more information then. We'll see. 10:57:01 PM Josie: She heads out!